


Kiss It, Make It Better

by SierraWood



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraWood/pseuds/SierraWood
Summary: Tony got a bit bold with the amount of spice he thought he could handle, now he's paying the price. Maybe Loki can help...





	Kiss It, Make It Better

 

So I was digging around my old files and I found a few things. Some things will never see the light of day, others were tiny gems that I thought deserved to be shared. This is one of them.

* * *

 

"My mouth, it burns," Tony whined.

"Yes, I know. You've mentioned that what ten times now," Loki replied wrapping his arm around Tony.

They were heading back to the Tower after eating at a nice Indian restaurant that was within walking distance. Tony had ignored Loki's foresight that the curry Tony ordered would be too hot for Tony and was now paying the price.

"But it was sooo good." Tony sighed. He was breathing through his mouth hoping the cool autumn air would soothe his abused taste buds and throat , it wasn't working. "So hot, but so worth it." Tony licked his lips and winced. Loki glanced over at his boyfriend  and smirked.

"You sure about that?" Loki asked.

"Totally," Tony croaked. He swallowed and winced again, "Totally worth it."

Loki nudged him with his shoulder. "And yet your still complaining about your mouth burning."

"Well, maybe it would stop burning if a certain someone would do something," Tony said glancing at the god.

"And what am I supposed to do?" Loki drawled.

Tony stopped them and backed himself against a wall. He wrapped his arms around Loki's waist and pulled him closer. Looking up at Loki through his eyelashes Tony asked, "Kiss it, make it better?"

Loki softened his gaze and smiled, "I can do that." Leaning in he gave Tony a soft kiss and pulled away, "Better?"

"Hmm, I think I need a little more," Tony said pulling Loki back down again. They stayed there kissing against the Tower's wall. All the tabloids could have their picture splashed across the front page tomorrow and all the websites could have their articles up in the next hour, but they didn't care. What mattered was making Tony's burning mouth feel better.


End file.
